kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito
is the ''Ryuki Hyper Battle Video. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'': This special can be seen as taking place between episodes 28 and 33, because: **The reference book has information up to Ouja when Shinji is updating it, so Shinji is either updating Ouja or the next Rider. **The appearance of Abysslasher, indicating Shinji has seen it before. **Thus, the special take place after the debut of Odin but before the following Rider, else Odin would have been seen in the book too. *''Kamen Rider Agito'': As Agito only appears during the dream portion, it is non-canon to his series. Plot A horde of assorted Mirror Monsters roam a warehouse, a mysterious figure resembling Agito Burning Form calling for the Kamen Riders to come fight them and die. At the ORE Journal, Shinji awakes, relieved that the viewer isn't his editor. He introduces himself as Ryuki and prepares to show off his collected info on the other Riders when he senses a monster. He races off and transforms into Ryuki, passing through a window and being confused at arriving without using a Ride Shooter cycle. He enters the warehouse to be ambushed by a line of Mirror Monsters, attempting to fight them off before Zolda shoots them away from him, Knight and Ouja fighting the rest back. They apologize for being late; when Ryuki accuses Ouja of being a villain, they all claim that as Kamen Riders they are the protectors of humanity, all completely out of character. They rush in to keep fighting the Monsters as Ryuki stands in confusion, but he eventually joins in. As they fight the monsters down, explosions knock them all back, and the mysterious figure appears, named by Knight as Kamen Rider Agito, and by Zolda as the ruler of the "Miracle World". Burning Agito attacks them with fire before a gold figure jumps in, introducing himself as the real Kamen Rider Agito, saying Burning Form is a Miracle World illusion. The five Riders strike a pose and rush forward to fight the Fake Agito and his Mirror Monsters. Ryuki faces Terabiter, Knight fights Zenobiter, Zolda takes on Gelnewt, Abysshammer, Negazelle, and Deadlemur, and Ouja dueling Abysslasher and Gigazelle, while Agito faces his doppelganger. The Riders use their Final Vents to defeat their opponents, Zolda hitting Terabiter as well to allow Ryuki to target the Fake Agito, but it isn't enough to stop him. Agito then uses his own Ground Kick, Ryuki copying his movements to use the same attack, the Double Rider Kick defeating the Fake Agito. Knight, Zolda, and Ouja vow to fight together with Ryuki to protect humanity, the Riders striking another pose… …as Shinji wakes up in Atori. As Shinji tries talking to Ren about what happened, Ren mocks and dismisses him for talking nonsense. He asks if Shinji finished the Kamen Rider reference book he started, mocking him again for stopping in the middle. Shinji asks for Ren's help at finishing it, but he refuses and walks away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Throughout the special, the Mirror World in Shinji's dream is referred to as the "Miracle World" instead by every other character, something that confuses Shinji. This alternate name is perhaps in reference to the idea of it "taking a miracle" for the featured Riders to work together like this, such as being in a dream. *From 555 onward, the Riders in a series and their major abilities would be reviewed during their Hyper Battle Video, as they had been in Kuuga and Agito. *Though claiming to be the real Kamen Rider Agito, this character very clearly does not have Shouichi's voice. However, this is the dream of another season's character. *Despite happening in Shinji's dream and thus ignoring the canon of both shows, this is the first crossover between two Main Heisei Riders from different series. *Ryuki and Agito's Double Rider Kick is reference to Rider 1 & 2's Rider Double Kick. *When Ryuki copies Agito's Ground Kick, a deformed version of his own dragon symbol glows on the ground, squashed and stretched to resemble the outline of Agito's shorter and wider dragon symbol. Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Hyper Battle Videos